Crime of Passion
by wickedintent
Summary: PReview:Zuko loved Katara. No wait, he still loved her.How could that jerk do this to her?Preview end.REVIEW PLEAsE!
1. Bastard

**Me: I am currently working on a one-shot, a future Zutara story and this one. Ok this is Zuko's POV or point of view. The next one will be Aang's and the third will be toph and sokka's or I might do them separate. Then there will be the last chapter which will be written in third person. Now to tylee.**

**drum roll plz**

**Tylee: -angelic.but.evil- will change her name to nolongeralive . Anyway, angelic never and most likely never will own Avatar.**

**Me:** **I know my new names sound emoish and I feel like I am sometimes. But I do not cut my wrists I have just been in a rather gloomy mood. Rated T for possible foul language and character death or deaths. Kind of angsty. I tell you I am in a gloomy mood.Pretty short. About 140 words. May turn into drabble series.**

* * *

Zuko's POV (kind of in third person) 

Zuko had loved Katara. No wait, he still loves her.He loved her with all his heart and he just

realized this. He never thought that his future-wife (who had actually agreed to marry him) would be

dead. He looked down at his dead girlfriend and burst into tears. He dropped to his knees and

pulled her onto his lap and cried into her chest. He never thought he would breakdown and cry like

this, but he is. He heard someone whisper an inaudible "I'm sorry" behind him. He carefully put her

on a soft patch of grass and got up. He turned around and then it him like a ton of bricks- that

dumb, and idiotic boy had killed her. "You bastard!" he screamed. He ran towards the boy and

was about to pounce on the boy that killed his future wife.

**

* * *

**

**Me: CLIFFY! Not that long, but whatever. I might put up second chapter today.**

**Tylee: You know the deal: READ AND REVIEW.**

**Me: Has anyone ever noticed that "serpant's pass" has the phrase "PANTS ASS". When I read that on the poisons doughnut's ff, I almost peed my pants from laughter. Oops.Time for bed and I have to do math homework.**


	2. Another life taken

**Me: Ok, I hope you liked that last chapter. I hope you like this one. I might make sokka or Toph next or maybe both. I really do not know yet. Anyway mai is her to do my disclaimer.**

**Mai:in a bored tone nolongeralive or angelic doesn't own avatar, so get over it.**

**Me: Enjoy

* * *

**

Aang's POV (also kind of third person)

Aang couldn't believe it. No, he wouldn't believe it. What he saw made him so mad.

How could she keep this from me, her best friend? The boy she saved from that damned

iceberg. How is it she didn't trust him enough to tell him what was going on between her

and Zuko? At least it wouldn't have made him so mad to see them kissing. He thought

that Zuko was trying to violate her, and as soon that thought entered his mind he got so

angry he was about to explode. Everything started to swirl and now he couldn't control his

emotions. He was going into the Avatar State and no one, not even Katara could calm him down.

Aang had now mastered all the elements so he was more dangerous than ever. Slowly, he rose to

the sky ready to strike like a shark preying on a human. He aimed everything he had mastered at

Zuko and let it rip. Everything seemed to be in slow motion and right when the attack was about

touch Zuko, Katara jumped in front of him. "NNNNOOO," Zuko yelled. Zuko dropped to his

knees and pulled Katara onto his lap and cried into her chest. "I'm sorry," whispered Aang. Zuko

slowly placed Katara on the grass and turned around. "You BASTARD!" Zuko yelled. He drew his

broadswords and ran towards Aang ready to pounce on him for killing his one true love. Aang

realized what he had done and didn't bother to block Zuko. Zuko sliced his swords through the air

and let out a battle cry. When Zuko saw that Aang was not going to fight back he almost faltered.

But the image of Katara's lifeless body was fresh on his mind. Zuko thrust one of his swords

through Aang's heart. It was a crime of passion and no one could do anything about it. The war was

over and Zuko was crowned king of the fire nation. So he wouldn't be put to death. "I'm sorry

Zuko and Sokka and Toph," Aang managed to whimper. He then took his final breath. His eyes

closed and blood came out his mouth. Avatar Aang was dead. The war which had been over for

two years was over just like the life of Avatar Aang and Katara's.

* * *

Me: The end or is it? No the story's is not over yet.A little longer. ok a lot longer. I don't think I mentioned it in the last chapter but the war is over and everyone is staying at the palace. Please r&r. plz tell me if this story plot is overused or if u just plain hate. or if u love.i am not posting a next chapter until i get 5-10 more reviews 


	3. help me howard

I need help. My inspiration is blocked and my muse has disappered. I was left in a pit of nothingness due to the season finale.i am willing to accept help with this fic!


End file.
